Broken Mirrors
by elloloveit'slorynpaige
Summary: Pan's world came to an crash and burn, when her parents died at age nine. Then her grandmother died not long after. So she moved in Capsule Corp There is only one person that can save her, to end her pain and torture. The one that answers the one question she always ask herself every night, "Does happiness really exist?" Will he help her answer her questions and her suffering?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

The rain fell cold and harsh onto her, almost like knives slicing into her skin. But the rain didn't phase her at all, she just sat there, still. She already wore on a hooded jacket, which was now soaked along with her dark denim skinny jeans and old worn out converse. Her long black hair clung in thick strains around her pale heart shaped face. Her cold dark eyes, revealing more pain in a girl then ever, looked out on the lit city. In her mind she often wonder what people done with their lives. Did they just live a happy life, doing the same things every day? Or did they mix it up day to day. The rain grew harder and thunder rolled off the clouds and filled her ears, as lighting lit the night sky up.

She loved the rain, ever since she had lost parents. When it rained, it seemed like the only time that she found any comfort or relief. Pan had only been nine years old when her parents were taken away from her in a horrible accident. She had tried so hard to prevent that from happening, but it happened. Her parents were slaughtered as she watched helplessly. To make matters worse her grandmother passed away not soon after, some say from a broking heart over losing her eldest son and his loving wife. Pan eventually moved in with Bulla, Trunks and Vegeta. Bulma had left some time ago with Yamacha, but never made Vegeta move out. Instead, she moved across the world and built a new Capsule Corp.

"Pan, are you okay?" An angelic voice spoke from behind her. She knew exactly who it was as soon as they spoke, it could've been no one other then Tigris, Vegeta's mother. Her soft voice was as young and caring, but old and wise at the same time.

"Yeah…just sitting here." Pan said, as Tigris sat down next to her and placed her tiny legs over the edge of the tall building.

The two girls sat there for a moment in silence. The only sound that was communicating between was the jingling noise from Tigris anklets, as she kicked her bare feet back and worth the way a child would. Pan watched as each foot passed by one another in almost a elegant way. The movement almost hypnotized her, when a sudden thought hit her. Tigris had lost both her parents and everyone she had ever cared for, other then her son. But other then that, she had lost everything else! Maybe she would know how Pan felt. Maybe she knew the empty hollow feeling inside her and the guilt that weighed down her shoulders. Pan tore her dark eyes from Tigris' dangling feet and looked up at the Goddess.

"Tigris…?" Pan spoke, then stopped.

"Yes?" She answered, her feet swinging faster.

"Do you, do you miss your parents?" Pan managed to ask.

Tigris sat there in silence, almost like she had to think about the question she had been asked. Her beautiful pale blue eyes twinkled in the night city lights. "Yes. But only when I think about it," Tigris turned to face Pan, "But I know that they're better off where they are. That they no longer have to suffer and that eases my pain. Plus I have my fun, and I have my son. Not to mention my father passed away long before I had time to remember him and I was taking from my home to the castle when I was only seven years old. So in reality, I've always missed them, even before they passed away." Pan simply nodded. She had no idea that Tigris had been taken away from her family at such a young age, it almost pained her at the thought. Tigris' words weren't supposed, Pan didn't guess, but they did cause her a little relief. What she said made sense, that they're parents were no longer suffering where they were. They were better off, even though she missed them so much.

"Now I have a question for you." Tigris said, concern heavy in her voice.

"Go ahead." Pan said, looking down at the ground below her. She watched carefully as people hurried below her in the rain and cars rushed by. Even at night, a city never really slept. It was always alive.

"Why did you hurry off so fast?" Tigris said as she looked up at the sky, closing her eyes and welcoming the rain. Each tiny droplet sent a cooling sensation throughout her body.

Pan looked at her, Tigris looked almost like a Barbie doll. From her flawless naturally tanned skin, to her beautiful long platinum blonde her, and her perfectly toned and sculpted body. If Pan hadn't known better she would really have thought that Tigris was only a sixteen year old teenager. But her body was her best weapon, she could fool anyone.

Pan took a deep breathe, "To get away from Bulla. I hate to admit about my best friend but she was smothering me about my date with Trunks tomorrow." Pan finally let out, after what seemed like an eternity. That familiar feeling of unsteadiness and fear washed back over Pan, as she thought would tomorrow night would bring.

"Ah, understandable." Tigris paused, "But we should probably get back before you catch pneumonia or worse." Tigris finished standing up, causing the beads and jewels on her outfit to cling and jingle. Tigris' outfits always resembled a belly dance to Pan, which she was often mistaken for, quite a lot.

"I guess, you on…I'll be there in a few." Pan said still sitting there.

"Okay, see you back at the house." Tigris said, then disappearing in an instance, leaving no trace she had once been there. Pan always wondered how she had learn such grace and elegance, which growing up in a castle and being trained to become queen, probably had a lot to do with it. But Pan always wonder so many things about Tigris, but was always to scared to ask.

Pan sighed, Tigris was right. She did need to go back home but she didn't want too. She lied being alone, to be by herself and when she was at home, Bulla made sure that never happened anymore. Only because she had tried to drown herself and OD once or twice. But in her eyes she couldn't see who would blame her, look at what all she had been put through. She had never once been happy in over eight years. She looked down at a puddle of rain, only to see her reflection staring back. Her long black hair, her cold and lonely dark brown eyes and her almost deadly pale skin. Her grey pullover jacket clung, tightly, to her body, showing her body off more then she liked. She cringed at her own reflection. She hated what she seen staring back at her so much! She hated everything about her! In her eyes everything was her fault, she couldn't understand why anyone would want to stop her from disposing of her miserable life. Why no one would allow to her stop the pain and torture she had been placed through and lived with everyday. Maybe they just wanted her to suffer, even more. After moments of thoughts and questions buzzing around in her mind, she gave up and took off towards Capsule Corp. Dreading it more and more as she passed the tall buildings.

She knew as soon as she was home that Bulla would most likely go all mother like on her and freak out. Sometimes it frustrated Pan when she acted like that, after all Pan was older! But Bulla matured a whole faster then Pan. Bulla had grown into a woman so fast and still Pan was like a mere child, who was so utterly helpless it was ridiculous. Bulla used maturing faster to her liking, she had ever guy that laid their eyes on her around her tiny manicured finger. That, though was one thing that freighted Vegeta, Bulma and Tigris. They feared that Bulla would use her sayian heritage to shack up with some boy only because she wanted to and not because it was what was best for her.

Pan wasn't like that, she didn't have every guy on the planet wrapped around her finger. She didn't have her sights set on anyone. Well she did on someone, but that someone would never feel that way towards her. He would never be able to see her the way that she saw him. Which caused her more pain then it was worth.

But Bulla wouldn't listen when Pan preached about how much she didn't like Trunks and how she never wanted to go on this date with him. Bulla of course, said she knew better and that Trunks liked Pan or he would've never asked her to go out with him. Pan though, thought that there was something wrong with the whole ordeal. It wasn't until her little accidents that he even paid her any attention or showed any interested in her.

She landed down on the lawn, the grass made a spongy noise as she touched down. She never fought anymore and never really used her powers, other then flying. None of the other powers had been enough to help her save her parents, so why use them? When the one thing you wanted to save most was gone.

"PAN!" Bulla yelled as she walked out the back doors of Capsule Corp.

'_Oh boy, here we go!' Pan thought as she braced herself for impact._


	2. Chapter 2: Family Movie Night

"PAN!" Bulla Yelled.

'_**Oh boy, here we go…'**___Pan thought to herself, as she braced herself for impact.

"Where were you? We were worried sick, no…beyond sick!" Bulla yelled as she placed her hands on her hips, in a motherly way.

"I went out for some air…."Pan mumbled. She didn't care if anyone knew where she was or what she was doing, because secretly she knew that they didn't care no matter how much they imply that they do. She was only a bother.

"Why didn't you tell one of us? I thought you had tried to….." Bulla's voice cracked as she tried to finish the sentence, but couldn't. Instead tears filled her eyes, which soon spilled out onto her cheeks; marking her face with little, wet trails.

"I told you not to talk about that….anymore….." Pan spoke as she looked down at her soaked shoes. She didn't like it when people talked about what she done, or what she does. It was her business! No one else needed to know what she done! No one needed to know anything about her, and no one needed to care about her.

"But, you're my best friend, Pan; it kills me to think that you would try to do something like that." Bulla said as more tears streamed down her face.

Pan just looked at her for a moment; not knowing what to do or say. Not knowing how, or, if she should comfort her crying friend. It wasn't that she couldn't it was that she had no idea what to do. No one had really tried to comfort her but one person, and that was only holding her close and letting her cry into his chest. Maybe that would be enough? Maybe actions spoke louder than words ever could. So without hesitation Pan grabbed Bulla, and held her close to her. Bulla wrapped her arms around Pan's torso and hugged her tightly as she sobbed into Pan's shoulder. Pan moved her hand up to Bulla's head and stroked her hair. The way a mother would her hysterically crying child.

"I promised I won't do that again." Pan spoke out loud but in her mind she was screaming "I can't keep that promise….." But she just pushed the voice into the main back of her mind.

"Do you pinky promise?" Bulla said looking up, her face covered in mascara and eyeliner. She had a slight happy look in her eyes and faint smile on her face.

"I-I pinky promise…." Pan said placing a fake smile on her face. The smile she thought wasn't her best but it worked enough to fool Bulla; even though the voice in her head knew differently.

Bulla perked up, as soon as promise rolled off Pan's lips. She jumped up and grabbed a hold on Pan's bony little arm, "You came home just in time for us to start family night." Bulla said in delight as she walked towards the house.

'_Oh great…..'___Pan thought.

"Don't worry; we're watching one of your favorite types of movies, a horror movie." Bulla said with a smile, but in that smile was fear. No matter how much the rest of her family loved those movies, she hated them. They scared her to death! Every time after they watched and horror film, Bulla would sleep with every light on in the house and sometimes she would crawl in bed with her father, brother or Tigris.

As soon as she heard 'horror' Pan couldn't help but smile a faint smile, but still it was a smile. She absolutely loved horror films; they were her favorite besides Tim Burton's movies, "Which one is it?" Pan asked.

"I have no clue, I think dad is picking it out, if he can pick one…he's been looking for almost an hour! I think we need some new ones." Bulla said as she shrugged her shoulders and finally let go of Pan's arm.

Pan's faint smile returned, this time a little bigger. If Vegeta was picking it out, it would be awesome and most likely give Bulla nightmares for a couple months. Vegeta and Pan only had a couple things in common, anymore; they used to have a lot when she still trained, but horror movies were one thing that they would always agree on. They both liked the actual "horror" movies, not the ones where gore consumes majority of the movie. Those were the cheesy ones; that usually were horrible and very typical.

The two girls walked into the living area; Trunks was sitting on the couch, a large bowl of popcorn in his lap and a large drink to his right. Besides him on the couch was a thick, pink blanket. Pan mentally chuckled, knowing from the other times they watched horror movies, Bulla had brought that down so she could hide her eyes when something scary came popped up. Pan looked down at her clothing: that was still soaked. Hesitating for a moment, she turned and headed up the stairs towards her room. So she could change out of these drenched clothes.

"Where are you going, Panda?" Trunks asked before she could get up even more than a step. Pan cringed at that use of her old nickname. Trunks gave it to her when she was little, but now she loathed the name. He knew she hated it, but still, he used it every time he talked to her.

"None of your business, but, since I know you're going to insist that I tell you: I'm going to get out of this soaked clothes." Pan said then continued up the stairs, she didn't care what he said back. She knew it would have something to do with how she didn't need to be alone, or something like that. As she got to her poster covered door, she paused. Then opened the door and walked in, typed in the code: causing the door to slide shut and lock. Separating her from the outside world, and all the pain it caused. Her room was nothing special; it was a medium sized room with a bathroom attached. The walls were purple, with multiple posters hanging all over the walls. In the middle of the room was her bed, next to it was a night stand and across from her bed was an dresser and the door that lead to the bathroom.

On top of her dresser, was the only picture that she owned; it was of her parents and her right before they passed away. She stood there for a moment, looking at a picture. Her mother, Videl, stood to her right and her father, Gohan, stood to the left. She was in the middle of them. Both parent's had their arms on her and were smiling. She smiled, a sad smile, as she looked at her younger self. She was so little, with her short black hair and that orange bandana that she never left the house without. But now it remained sitting on her dresser, collecting dust. A few more moments passed before she finally turned to the dresser, grabbed a hooded sweatshirt, and some pants. She changed quickly, for she knew that everyone was most likely waiting on her, and then she headed back down stairs and into the living area.

"Okay, she's back now, we can get started." Trunks said in a playfully aggravated voice. Something was off with him? But Pan didn't pay any attention to it. Vegeta stood up and walked over to turn off the lights as Pan sat down in her favorite spot, the large lazy-boy recliner that had a perfect view of the room. It sat caddy cornered in the left side of the room. Allowing whoever sat there to see every part of the room and the large window located next to it. The living room was nothing special. Just your ordinary living area, with a couch, recliner, TV stand, coffee table and the large TV in the dead center of the room.

She looked over to where Vegeta had sat back down; he was seated next to Bulla who had laid her head on his chest. Next to Bulla was Tigris and farthest from Pan was Trunks. The way she kind of liked it, even though this weekend she was being force to be rather close to him on their 'date'.

A deep heavy feeling filled Pan, she knew the feeling all too well. It was the feeling of being an outcast and alone. Even without their mom, Bulla and Trunks still had a perfect family. They had each other, their father and their grandmother. But not Pan, she had no perfect family, she was an orphan. She had no one left to watch after her. No one that she could go home with every day; and talk about how happy they were to be a family and how they loved each other so much. Bulla insisted that Pan was part of their family, but she knew she would never be unless she married Trunks. But from the looks of it, she might not even be alive to do that. Plus she didn't want that.

Pan pushed away her thoughts as the opening credits for "Dead Silence" came on the screen. Pan yawned, if Vegeta picked this it was only because there wasn't anything they hadn't watched and Trunks insisted they watched it. Trunks loved this movie; he watched it all the time! The movie wasn't scary to Pan, it was…boring. So she propped up her head on her arm and sat there, bored, as Bulla screamed every time something freaky popped on screen.

It wasn't long before Pan's eyelids grew heavy and she started to fall asleep. She didn't fight it off, she welcomed it. Anything that would get her out of watching such an 'boring' movie. Before Pan could think twice, or try to fight it off; she drifted away into a deep sleep. That she welcome with open arms.


	3. Chapter 3: Fields of Paper Roses

(The First Part is in Pan's P.O.V)

_I was falling, but where was I? The air around me was so thick and dense that I had to gasp for each breath I took. My whole body ached and burned as I plummeted down this deep, dark, chasm. I had no clue what was happening all I knew was that I didn't like it. Above me were mirrors; in each mirror there was a memory that I had lived through, some I was not sure of what they were. In one, a bride and a groom, whose faces I couldn't see, stood at the altar as friends and family gathered around them. _

_In another one was of the night I almost drowned. I kind of owed my life to Vegeta that night, Bulla had sent him after to me and he found me under water in the tub. That was the only night I hadn't tried to do it myself. Somehow I hit my head and it started bleeding, then everything went black. I had spent almost a week in the hospital. That's kind of when it all started, the pain I felt that night became addicting so I kept trying and trying. _

_Above me, past the mirrors, past the memories, was a bright light. The room flipped and I was now falling towards the mirrors of memories. I braced myself as I was sent hurtling towards the first one, but the mirrors disappeared before I had time for an impacted. As soon as I was passed were the mirrors once where, the bright light engulfed me._

_When the light faded, I was in a forest? I knew this forest, I had been here before. In the distance I could see smoke, so I took off towards the smoke. Trying to find out where I was and how I got here. When I made it almost to the smoke, I saw…..my old house and my grandmother's old house. I landed on the ground, just in front of the house. Standing in front of me, was me? But I was a lot younger. We both walked towards the house, the front door was wide open. This was unusually for our parents. When we got to the door; I could see the living room, it was a mess. My father's books where off the shelves and on the ground. There was a small trail of blood that both my younger self and I followed. At the end of the hallway I could see shadows, five, and then I heard a blood curdling scream come from the room; mama! As soon as the screamed ended, I took off in a hurry towards the room._

_The door was barely opened, so I peeked through the crack. A female's body laid, lifeless and covered in blood, on the floor. Tears filled my eyes as I realized it was my mother and that was my memory of the accident. _

"_Mama…." My younger self, whimpered. _

_The whimper was low enough that the people in the room couldn't hear it. Then I heard a male's scream and then everything grew silent, except for a thud, signaling that something had just hit the ground. A thud that would, eventually, change my life. The window slammed shut, someone had just jumped out. As soon as I was sure that there was no one left, I barged into the room, both my younger self and I hysterically sobbing as we bent over our lifeless parents._

"_MAMA! PAPA!" We both screamed. I was full of nothing but rage, pain and hatred. Then something inside my younger self snapped and a great rush of energy shot through her body. It was so much power that if it was tearing her apart, from the inside out. I knew then that my grandfather and Vegeta would soon come busting in the room and would conceal off that energy._

_Almost on cue, the two males came running in the house as it shook due to my younger self and her power. That was the last time I ever powered up. Vegeta held me as well as my grandfather, each one concealing that great power with their own. In a flash, my grandfather Vegeta and myself where gone. I was left, standing, there in a pull of blood, and then some dark figure appeared. It pointed a long bone finger at my lifeless parents._

"_This was your fault…." The figure spoke, "You're the reason you lost both of your parents, if you would've barged in you would've been able to defeat the murderers but instead, you coward." The figure disappeared after speaking._

"_No, No….NO!" I screamed and sobbed as I dropped to me knees. My hands cradling my head, trying to block out the voice_

(Back to 3rd person P.O.V)

"PAN! PAN! WAKE UP, YOUR HAVING A NIGHTMARE!" Vegeta screamed as he shook the screaming Pan. He had woken up to get some water, when he heard Pan screaming from her room. Thinking the worst he barged into the room, to see her screaming and crying in her sleep. Her energy was also rising rapidly, like it had…that day.

"NOOO!" She continued to scream in her sleep.

Vegeta shook her again and told her to wake up. When that failed, he grabbed her and held her close to him. As if on an instant she wrapped her arms around his body; she stopped screaming, the crying halted and her power level being dropping back down to normal. He sighed in relief, than laid her back down. But as soon as she was free of him, she started to move, shaking her head as the cries and energy spike started again. Even he hated to see her like this, to see the beautiful Pan so broken and upset. Vegeta paused; did he just call this brat beautiful? Then before he could answer himself, Pan was mumbling and the mumbling grew louder. He knew she was getting ready to start to scream once more. So he lay down beside her and held her close as she relaxed once more.

It puzzled him how with his mere touch, she relaxed. Maybe it was just that someone was with her and she felt safe? But he didn't know, he did know that he wouldn't be leaving her tonight; that he would stay right here. So she could finally get a good rest.

(Back To Pan's P.O.V)

_I screamed NO! the figure laughed and taunted me. Then after a few moments, the scene in front of me faded and I was in a meadow. All around me where white roses, my favorite flowers. They feeling of comfort and safety was all around me, as I relaxed and laid down in the field of roses. I half expected to be engulfed by thorns, but there were no thorns. The roses were paper, but, where the most beautiful flowers I had ever seen. I lay back, placing my arms under my head as I watched white fluffy clouds roll over me on a beautiful blue sky. I breathed in the sweet aroma of roses, a smell that I loved and I relaxed even more._

_As soon as I was sure nothing bad could possibly happen, the sky turned a dark black and lightening engulfed the sky. The beautiful field of white-paper roses, turned into vines of thorns that moved towards me and grabbed me; sending a sharp pain throughout my body. I wanted to scream but my mouth wouldn't open. Something was pinning it shut. I moved my arms to feel stitches having my mouth closed forever. The thorn vines grabbed my arms and drug me to the ground as the dark figure from earlier returned and was telling me how I was the cause of my parents death, I screamed in my head NO as hot tears rolled down my face, dropping onto the paper vines. It shriveled but soon returned and shot towards my neck and wrapped around it. I screamed in my head, in agony._

_I was about to give up, when everything disappeared and I was lying back in the field of paper roses. It was almost as if that scene that had just take place hadn't happened. There was no cuts or gashes on me from the thorns like there had been. My mouth was free to move as I pleased and the dark figure was nowhere in sight. I relaxed a little but not, much for fear it would happen all over again._

_I felt two strong arms wrap around me hold me, close. I didn't look back to see who it was, for I didn't care as long as I felt safe and in this person's arms that was what I felt, safety. I laid my head, back onto their chest and watched the clouds roll across the beautiful blue sky; as my head moved with the breathing of their chest. It was calming, the most calm I had ever felt, in over eight years. I closed my eyes and relaxed as me and this person sat in the beautiful field of paper roses._


	4. Chapter 4: Sunday

Pan rolled over, the sunlight hitting her face. She fluttered her eyes open as she sat up and stretched. A yawn escaped her lips, as she swung her feet of her bed and looked at her alarm clock, 10:30. She grunted, it was too early for her to be up but she knew it would be impossible for her to go back to sleep once she was awake. She laid her face in her hands, as another yawn escaped her lips.

"I see your, up." Vegeta spoke, from his seat on her window seal.

Pan jumped when he spoke, "What are you doing in here?" She asked, frustrated.

"Just checking on you….." He spoke; he didn't want her knowing that he slept with her and that he came very close to kissing her forehead when he woke up, the way he had done Bulma many times in the morning.

"I'm not going to do anything, and of all people why would you care?" She asked as she walked over to her dresser, grabbing some clothes.

"It's not that I thought you were going to do anything; you kept me up all night mostly, screaming, I was just making sure you was in one piece…" Vegeta said a little harsher then intended.

"Well, you didn't have too! I'm fine, now get out I need to get ready." Pan said with a little more attitude then she intend. But Vegeta obviously paid her no mind and walked out. Pan walked over into the bathroom, as the door hissed shut behind her.

As soon as the door closed, she slammed her head back on the door and slid down, sobbing. He was the only one that cared to come see if she was alright last night. But that wasn't the cause of her break down, she longed for his touch, like he had gave her once before when he comfort her right after her first little 'accident'. She wanted him to take her in his muscular arms and hold her tight. She wanted him to kiss her, to claim her as his. But she knew that, that would never happen. No matter how much she wanted it to. He didn't feel that way towards her; after all he was so much older than her. Not to mention her best friends father.

After moments of putting herself back together, she took off her clothes and climbed into the shower. Her tense muscles relaxed as the hot water poured down on her body. Besides last night, it had been the first time in a long time that she actually felt relaxed. But the relaxed feeling disappeared as she realized Bulla would be barging in any minute to start getting her ready for her date tonight with Trunks. Pan let out a sigh; she really didn't want to go and didn't see how it was such a big deal. She liked staying home, alone. But Bulla protested with her that it would do her good if she went out every once in a while.

Pan could never figure out was why Trunks had started showing her affection that way. Once before he didn't even talk to Pan, because he said she always brought down his mood and now he was all affectionate towards her. Pan figured it was most likely out of sympathy or something like that.

After she had washed her hair and body off, she turned the water off and climbed out of the shower. That's when she heard knocking at the bathroom door. She didn't bother asking who it was; she knew exactly who it was.

"What is it Bulla?" Pan asked as she opened the door still wrapped in nothing but her towel.

"Uh, Bulla wants you to come to her room…" Trunks spoke quickly, and then ran out with a bright red blush on his face. Pan didn't see but, he also had a smirk. When he seen the way that towel clung to her wet body. He was going to enjoy tonight!

If she would've been the old Pan; she would've slammed the door in his face and balled him out. But now, she didn't care. I mean it wasn't like he hadn't seen a woman in a towel before. She was pretty sure he had taken a shower or two with 'ex-girlfriend' Marron.

She walked over to her dresser and grabbed her favorite hoodie; some skinny jeans and her normal chucks. She quickly dressed herself, she didn't worry about her make-up or hair for she knew Bulla would just be taking it off and re-doing it if she did.

She walked out of her bedroom, when she heard voices coming from the end of the hallway. It was Vegeta and Trunks and from the look of it Vegeta was ticked off. He stood there lecturing Trunks, who was pinned against the wall. Trunks looked very frightened and scared for his life. Pan mentally smirked and then walked the opposite way towards Bulla's room. Trunks probably royally pissed of the Prince…..again!

Pan paused in front of Bulla's door as she heard music blaring on the other side, _'Just great, I hate her music….'_ Pan thought as she typed in the code and the door slide open. Bulla was on her bed dancing in her PJS, fuzzy slippers and singing "Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood". Pan just looked at her, with an odd look. It wasn't until halfway through the song that Bulla just so happened to look in the mirror to see Pan leaned up against the door frame, trying her best to hide her laughter.

"Uh…." Bulla said, as a blush of embarrassment crept onto her face.

"Having fun?" Pan asked as she uncrossed her arms.

"You know it." Bulla said winking and then jumping off her bed, "Sit down, I want to do your hair and make-up." Bulla added. Pan started to protest but Bulla pulled her down into a chair, "Don't worry I'll do it like you do but only it's going to be darker." Bulla finished and then walked over and grabbed her make-up bag, hair dryer and flat iron.

Pan just sat there; reading a magazine. She knew that if she tried to get up or even move, Bulla would jerk her back down with whatever she could get a hold of, and this case; it was Pan's hair. So she just sat there and flipped through a magazine, waiting, on Bulla to tell her she could move.

"So are you ready for tonight?" Bulla asked with a hyper, happy tone. Like it herself going on the night and not her best friend.

Pan shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure if I'm even going to go." She answered, causing Bulla to pull her hair with the flat iron.

"What!" Bulla yelled.

"It doesn't feel right, plus; I can guarantee this is only out of pity and we both know I hate pity." Pan said, frustrated.

"I don't think it's that..." Bulla said, placing the flat iron down on the counter and turned to change the song.

"Then what is it? Because I'm not attractive, so it's not my looks he's interested in." Pan spoke as she shrank down farther into the chair.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe he likes you? Yes, you are Panny, don't say that! You're beautiful." Bulla said, walking in front of Pan.

Pan looked at the mirror; her reflection looked back. She seen nothing but a monster, a mess, an orphan and person who didn't deserve to take another breathe. From her long black hair to her dark eyes, she hated it all! She would change it if she could, from the scars on her arms and thighs to the little whimper her lip did when she got frustrated or upset. The only thing she didn't hate was how her hair fell in her face, hiding it from the world around her. So no one could see what a monster she was.

"Pan, don't think you're not beautiful because you are." Bulla said, hugging Pan, "Now, let's get the rest of you ready for your date." Bulla smiled and went back to work.

Pan just sat there, lost in her thoughts and the arguing going on in her head. One voice was saying Bulla was right, that maybe Trunks really did like her but the other voice was still saying that it was only from pity. The second voice, so far, was winning. But she pushed those thoughts away when Bulla stepped back, smiling.

"Now, let's go get you some clothes for tonight!" Bulla said, giggling at the end.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Pan asked; she looked down at her oversized hoodie, her worn out converse and her holey skinny jeans.

"Are you serious?" Bulla said placing her hands onto her hips, with a little attitude.

"I'm wearing this, whether you like or not." Pan said crossing her arms. She didn't care for Bulla doing her hair and make-up, but when she tried to change her clothing that was the line.

"Fine, it is cute." Bulla said, giving up.

Once Bulla released her, she walked down to the kitchen. The sweet smell of gravy and biscuits hit her; she loved when the cook made gravy and biscuits. Pan walked on into the kitchen and sat down at her normal spot, crossing her legs in under her. Besides Vegeta she was only one at the table. She cringed when she seen the look on his face. He looked like he was about to kill someone, which with Vegeta would be a very likely. Pan sat there in silence, she didn't fear a lot of things and Vegeta was one she didn't fear, but the vibe he was giving off disturbed her. It was a vibe of hatred, jealous and security. Having a Goddess Warrior living in the same house, helped Pan learn some tricks like telling someone's mood by a vibe that they gave off and many other things.

"Are you okay?" Pan finally choked out as she prepared herself for the balling out of her life.

Vegeta, relaxed and then exhaled a breathe, he had been holding for a few moments. "I'm fine..." Vegeta said and then stood up and walked towards the gravity chamber.

Pan sat there for a moment, she thought about getting up and following, but before she could Trunks came sneaking into the kitchen. He looked absolutely terrified and scared to death. He slowly moved around the kitchen, turning around to check and make sure that no one was behind. 'Trunks must've pissed of Vegeta, but what did he do?' Pan wondered. Trunks turned around to see Pan, a smile made its way on his face.

"Good morning, Panda." Trunks said as he came and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, same I guess." She answered, fiddling with her fork. The room was filled with silence after that, well besides the sound of the Cook making their breakfast.

"Here you go." The Cook said with a smile, placed all the food on the counter and left.

Pan and Trunks just sat there for a moment, he was staring at her and she was looking at her fork that she was flipping around.

"Are you going to eat?" Trunks asked concern in his voice.

Pan looked up at him, he must have thought this was a new way of torturing herself by not eating anything; after all she did storm out before supper yesterday so she hadn't ate anything since around noon the day before. She reached out for some gravy and biscuits and placed onto her plate. Then she sat there for a moment, staring at what was in her plate. Trunks probably thought that he was the reason she wouldn't look up, but that wasn't it. She was trying to figure out what he had done to make Vegeta so angry. The whole time she had lived here, for seven years, she had never seen him so angry before, it really did frighten her and a lot of things didn't.

"Pan, is something wrong?" Trunks asked concern even more heavy on that sentence.

She sat there for a moment; she could tell him what was wrong but she rather not so she lied, "No, just now getting good and awake."

Trunks looked at her with a look that screamed sure-that's-what-it-is! But he shook it off and started filling up his plate with his own food. Pan finally took a bite, she normally loved when Sunday came, but now she was really wishing that it would hurry up and past. Sunday normally meant gravy and biscuits in the morning, right afterwards she could lay around watching TV and do whatever she wanted. It was the only day she ever looked for, because when her parents were alive it was the day that they would leave her alone for the day, so she didn't really miss them it was always like it was back then.

Pan finished her plate, took it to the sink, washed it off and then walked into the living room. She thought Trunks said something, but she didn't pay any attention and continued on into the living room. She walked over to her normal spot; the recliner. This was her favorite place in the whole house besides her room. The recliner was large and she could sit in it without her feet dangling off the seat. If she really wanted to she could sleep in the recliner.

For about three hours she watched some movie on Netflix. Trying her best to make time fly, that way she could get this date over with. The old grandfather clock dunged four times signaling it was four o'clock. Just a few more hours till she being forced away; in a car, on a date that she didn't want to go on! Finally getting bored of watching TV, she stood up and thought she would venture throughout the building. It wasn't going to be that fun; she knew the whole building like the palm of her hand. But it would give her something else to do to pass the time.

By five she had finished the whole first floor and the building outside, now time for the second floor, which was where all the bedrooms where. When she walked past Tigris' room, she heard two voices; a male and female. Pan moved closer to the door and listened:

"Now, calm down. Do you know for sure that's the only reason?" The female voice spoke, she could tell now that it was Tigris.

"I am not calming down and yes, how many times do I have to tell you. I overheard him talking to one of his little brat friends." The male spoke, Vegeta. Pan was sure of it due to the deepness and anger in his voice.

"Then confront him about it! Tell him you know and he better not do anything!" Tigris said.

"Then he'll know something is up, if I care about that kind of stuff." Vegeta said.

"Well what's up? Is there something you haven't told me?" Tigris asked concern in her voice.

"Nothing, it's nothing and no. I'm leaving now, end of discussion." Vegeta said, the louder she could hear his voice, meant the closer he was moving to the door.

"Vegeta, do you care?" Tigris finally asked after a moment.

From the thud she could Vegeta stopped, "I have no idea, maybe...but I'm not sure." Then he started walked again.

Pan jumped, she couldn't let them know she was eavesdropping, if Tigris didn't already know. She looked around to the nearest room and jumped in there. Hiding; hoping no one would sense her energy. She could her footsteps coming down the hallway, and then they stopped in front of the door. The footsteps were a whole lot lighter then Vegeta's, so Pan didn't worry too much. The door opened to Tigris, she looked at Pan with worrying eyes.

"Pan, dear, why are you in the closet?" Tigris asked, in a confused tone.

"Hiding..." Pan said, no why did she say that! She would have to lie now.

"Hiding from what?"

"The date that I am being forced to go on with Trunks" She wasn't necessarily lying. She was hoping maybe they would all forget about her, if she hid.

"Honey, why don't you just get it over with?" Tigris asked, bending down to Pan, who was on the floor, her knees at her chest and arms wrapped around them holding them close to her. She placed her head on her knees and sighed.

"I guess you're right, but I don't think Trunks likes me, I think he might be using me..." Pan said her head still on her knees.

"You'll never know, unless you try it." Tigris said patting Pan's head.

Pan looked up at Tigris, who was now standing. Tigris stretched her arm out, signaling for Pan to take it. She did and stood up, walking out of the closet. "I guess I better go find Bulla." Pan lied, and then left.

Tigris looked at her with sorrowful eyes; maybe what her son had said was true. That Trunks, was only using Pan. It made her sick that a male could do something like that to such a broken and tortured girl. She heavily sighed, then headed down the hallway. She looked out the window, a storm was coming. The way the clouds gathered and grew dark was the main sign, but also the sign that a girl is so broken and that something might be breaking her more was a bigger sign. "I hope they are wrong, I don't think she could be fixed again." Tigris said as she looked out the window.


	5. Chapter 5: Everyones Fool

Pan watched as the seconds hand made it's way around and around the clock. Each time the minute hand got closer and closer to six. The time she had dreaded all day. Six o'clock meant that she would be on her way to the movies with Trunks. It wasn't that she had anything against Trunks, it was just that, she didn't like him that way. Not to mention she hated going out in public. She always felt like people would look at her and talk about her amongst their selves and to each other.

'_It's only one date Pan! You can do this!' _She thought to herself as she sat there, messing with an strain of her long-black hair. She would live, she'd get it over with and act like it never happened. If Trunks wanted to go on another date, she'd just tell him she didn't think of that way and wished to remain friends. '_Yeah like that always works'_

"Are you ready Pan?" Trunks asked, walking up to her as he was putting on his coat. His lilac hair swinging as he done so. It was still short, he preferred it that way, even though he'd look a whole lot better with it long. But hey it was his choice. Why should Pan care?

"Yeah, let's go." She said quickly, standing up. She wanted to say NO! I just want to run upstairs and hide under her covers hoping that this day would hurry up and end. But she knew it would hurt him, so she said yeah and tried to smile. It wasn't a real smile, she hadn't had one of those in a while and probably never would again.

Pan walked out of the door, Trunks following. The rain was coming down lightly, not hard enough that it would soak someone but it was the kind of ran Pan liked besides storms. It was the kind that you could lay in the grass and have it hit your face, or dance in it.

Trunks opened the door, allowing Pan to sit in the passenger seat as he walked around and climbed into the driver seat. Pan looked out the window, watching the rain drops racing down the window. It was like each one was trying to reach the end faster then the other. Trunks purred the engine to life and took off.

An uneasy silence fell over the two as he drove. But Pan didn't care, she just sat there and thought about what Tigris and Vegeta had been talking about earlier. What had Vegeta heard Trunks tell one of his friends that made Vegeta so mad? Who knows, it was Vegeta, after all!

"So…" Trunks started and stopped before saying anything else and looked at Pan.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking over at him.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked, taking his hand off the steering wheel and placing it on the gear shift.

"I don't know." She really didn't but then again, she didn't care. She'd rather the whole time remain silent. It was the way she liked it, she hated socializing and acting like she was happy and having an good time. When deep down she wasn't.

"How do you like being out of school now?" Trunks asked, obviously desperate to end the never ending silence between them.

"It's okay, I guess." Pan answered, as she turned her attention back to the racing rain drops. Silence fell on them once more and this time it remained quiet until the car stopped in front of the cinema.

Trunks cut off the engine, "Are you ready?" He asked, pulling the keys from the ignition and sticking them in his pocket.

"Yeah…" Pan answered, as she unbuckled her seat belt and opened the car. Pan quickly got out of the car and closed the door. Once Trunks was around on her side, the two walked up towards the front door of the cinema as the rain begin to fall harder and harder from the sky.

"Two Tickets, please." Trunks asked the ticket clerk.

Pan just looked around the lobby at all the people. There were teen couples holding hands, families and what she assumed was a group of friends. Each and everyone smiling and as happy as they could be. While herself was far from any of it. Far from being happy and far from smiling.

"Pan?" Trunks asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Uh, sorry. You got the tickets?" She asked, snapping into reality. She hadn't meant to phase out like that, but it happened a lot.

"Yeah, let's go." Trunks said, leading Pan to the theater.

'_Theater 3'_ Pan repeated in her mind, over and over. She was ready to get this over with, "Children's Dreams" was the movie that Trunks had decided that they would watch because it was suppose to be an horror film and those were Pan's favorite. Pan just yawned when she seen the previews for the move, sure they were sort of freaky, but those were usually the parts that they never showed in movies and if the previews were good; the movie usually sucked!

"Finally!" She whispered under her breathe as she found the theater. She quickly gave the worker her ticket and walked into the theater, leaving Trunks outside still breaking his ticket. She quickly made her way down the isles till she found to empty seats, away from everyone. As she sat Trunks was right behind her, he plopped down beside her as the previews began.

The theater grew darker and darker as the upcoming movies previews played on the large screen in front. As the previews went on people talked about how great this movies was suppose to be and how scary they thought it was. One girl even said, she'd "probably be sleeping with her boyfriend tonight." Which he replied with an "Oh yeah". Pan only rolled her eyes, couples like that are only in it for one thing: sex.

The theater grew quiet as the title of the movie started, signaling the beginning of the movie. Throughout the movie everyone jumped and screamed, except Pan. She just sat there, yawning. The movie was your typical scary movie. It was about a child who's nightmares would come to life and kill everyone he cared for. It wasn't scary it all, it was more so funny then anything. After an good hour and half, the movie ended and the lights slowly came back on. Everyone stood up and poured out of the theater, as they talked about how awesome the movie was and how they couldn't wait for part two.

"Are you ready to go get something to eat?" Trunks asked as himself and Pan stood in the lobby.

"Sure, just let me go use the restroom real quick. That pop went straight through me." She lied, but he didn't know that.

"Okay, I'll be here when you get down." Trunks answered, sitting down on a bench as Pan walked towards the restrooms.

She didn't need to use the bathroom, she just wanted to be alone. It had been the longest she had been out of the house with someone since she graduated high school; 3 months ago. She could hear talking coming from the other side of the door. '_Great!_' She thought as she pushed the door and walked in.

Standing in front of the sinks was a group of girls. Each one of them primping in front of the mirror. They were talking about who the hottest guys were that they had fucked and the ones that they wanted to. Pan didn't really care, she just continued on into an stall and sat down. The girls obviously didn't care she was there, or didn't pay her any attention, because they kept there conversation going.

"Okay, we've talked about the ones we've slept with. How about we talk about a guy none of us has slept with." One of the girls said. Pan could see through the crack of the stall, that the girl had long curly blonde hair and was very tanned.

"Who?" A short-brunette haired girl asked, as she placed some lipstick on.

"Trunks Briefs." The tanned blonde girl answered as she whipped something from her teeth.

"Omg! Yes, but did you see that girl he was with!" An red headed girl said, sitting on the sink.

"Yeah, I know. What's up with that?" The brown haired girl asked.

"I heard that he was only using her to get in her pants." The red head said.

"Really?" The brunette asked in a shocked tone. This caught Pan's attention. So she listened.

"It's true. Kyser told me that Trunks talked to him about, and to be it all the girl tried to kill herself three times already. I think it's a horrible thing to do. But it is Trunks and I wouldn't care if I was her. Everyone already talks about her." The blonde girl said, as she placed on some bright red lipstick.

Pan's heart dropped. She couldn't believe what she had heard. But it all started to make sense now, what Vegeta and Tigris were talking about, why Trunks was so eager to get back to the house, everything. It all started to come together. _How could you be so stupid! You should've known better then to think a guy could actually like you! _She screamed in her mind, as tears poured down her checks; carrying her eyeliner and mascara with them. Pan sat there and waited for the girls to leave before she stepped out of the stall.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her tear stained face was what looked back. She stepped closer to the mirror, crying harder and harder as she got near it. Furious and heartbroken, she pulled her fist back and let it go, breaking the mirror and slightly cutting her knuckles. But she didn't care, all she cared about was getting back to the house and collapsing on her bed and crying. Pan rushed out of the room, past Trunks, past the group of girls, past everyone. She didn't care if anyone seen her cry! She just wanted to get home and never leave again or see Trunks again.

"Pan, what's wrong? Where are you going?" Trunks yelled as he chased after her.

But Pan didn't stop, she continued out into the down pouring rain and took off in the sky, not caring if anyone seen her fly. The whole flight home, rain poured down on her as she cried. Her tears were mixing with raindrops and dancing together down her face, as she cried even more.

After flying for over thirty minutes she could see CC. _'Home' She thought to herself, but then she seen the car parked in front of the building, Trunks. There was no way she could avoid him. It was the only way to get in without a key, and she just so happen to have forgotten hers. She descended quickly to the ground, trying to pull herself together as she got closer to the ground. _

"_What's wrong, Panda?" Trunks asked as soon as Pan touched down in front of him. _

"_Don't act like you don't know, and don't call me that!" Pan snarled. _

"_I don't know what's wrong, but I'm here to listen if you want me too." Trunks said, placing his hand on Pan's shoulder. But Pan shrugged it off. _

"_Don't you stand there and tell me you don't know. I'd never come to you for help if I need and just for your information I hate you….I hate you, the ground that holds you, everything about you! Now get out of my fucking sight and don't you ever speak to me again." Pan spoke, trying her best not to lose her nerve right there. All she wanted to do was run upstairs and collapse and never wake up. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about and why do you hate me. I didn't do anything to you?" Trunks looked confused. But he knew deep down, he was caught and Pan could tell. _

"_That you were going to use!" Pan yelled, "That all you wanted was to screw me over. Literally! All you wanted was to get in my pants, nothing more. You don't care about me, never have and never will! So why act like it now?" Trunks head was hanging low now, "So fuck you! I HATE YOU! Go die for all I care! FUCK YOU AND YOUR LITTLE SICK GAMES! I'm not your damn fool, I'm not anyone's fool! I may be an girl, but I'm not an dumb bitch like the ones that drool over an dick like you!" Pan said raising her fist in the air to punch him. But Trunks grabbed her and pushed her up against the house. Kissing her. Pan fought back as hard as she could, and finally pushed him down and stormed away. She busted through the kitchen door where Bulla was sitting. _

"_Hey Pan, what's wro-" Bulla asked but Pan was already up the stairs and out of ear shot before she could finish. _

_Trunks came walking in behind her, mud on his pants and a depressed looking on her face. "What did you do?" Bulla asked, obviously pissed. But Trunks didn't speak, he just stood there. _


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Mirrors

Pan stormed up the stairs. The hot and heavy tears that poured down her checks blurred her vision. But she didn't care! She didn't care if she tripped and fell down the stairs, it would be much more painless then how she felt now.

Tigris and Vegeta stood at the end of the hallway talking. Vegeta was very concerned with Pan, he had felt a disturbance with her ki.

"I'm telling you, mother, something is up! I just know it and if that brat has done anything to her, it will be his last mistake!" Vegeta snarled, he was almost fuming. He just knew something was wrong.

"Vegeta, calm down! You're getting tore up over nothing, I'm sure she's fine. Look there she is, see nothings wro-" Tigris said, as she pointed at Pan who was storming up the stairs. When she read her mood and seen the tears, she knew, that worst had come to life. That Fate's vision was coming true, and if something didn't happen, Pan would not live to see another sun rise.

Pan didn't pay any attention to them, she just walked to her door and typed in the code. The door opened, and once she walked in she closed; quickly before Tigris or Vegeta could get it. She locked it behind her, as she slide down the door, crying. She hated Trunks! She hated everything to do with him, but more so, she hated herself more then anything. She hated herself for letting her guard down! She hated herself for actually thinking for one spilt second that maybe someone liked her.

After sitting there for a moment, she stood up and walked over to her stereo, and turned on some music. The music was blaring but she didn't care. Pan walked over to the bathroom, opening the door; she walked in and allowed the door to stay open. She looked into the mirror, only to be sicken by what she saw. She hated her reflection, she hated it all! She hated her long black hair, her pale skin, her slim figured and most of all her weakness!

Pan looked through the drawers in the sink; once she found an pair of scissors she started cutting at her hair. Cutting off her long, beautiful, black hair, to nothing more but an shoulder length hair. She wanted it all to change, she wanted it to be gone. Once her long hair was gone, and laying all over the bathroom floor. She rambled through the sink one last time, searching for anything else to change her appearance. She lucked up, she didn't know where it came from or how long it had been there but in under the sink, there was an thing of red hair. She quickly placed it on her, spilling drops and clumps into the floor.

Tigris and Vegeta still stood on the other side, trying there best to get Pan's door to open.

"Pan! Let us in!" Tigris yelled, banging on the door, leaving large dents behind. She cursed at herself for letting her guard down. She could've prevented all of this! She could've warned Pan or even confronted Trunks. But she thought that Pan would know better. It looked like, however, she was wrong.

Bulla came running up the stairs, dragging Trunks a long with her. She stomped over to the door, and let go of Trunks. Trunks turned to walk away, but was flung up against the wall by Vegeta, were he pinned Trunks there.

"What the hell did you do to her!" Vegeta yelled in Trunks' face, he wanted to beat him into a bloody messy. But something was keeping him from it. Trunks didn't say a word, he just stood there, staring at the floor, guilt all over his face, "Answer me brat! What did you do to her!" Vegeta demanded one more time.

"Vegeta, we don't have time we need to get onto the other side of this door, now!" Tigris protested. Vegeta just looked at Trunks; slamming him against the wall, before finally letting go.

Pan had washed the remainder of the hair dye of her head and face. She gazed into the mirror, again, but was still sickened by her appearance.

"You deserve to die! You're nothing but a weakling, who causes nothing but pain and torture to others. So why go on? Why not just end it now? It's the perfect chance to do it." Pan's reflection spoke back to her, laughing as she did so, "Come on, you know none of them care right? None of them could give a damn weather or not you lived another second." Her reflection continued, "See those pills? Just take them. It's not going to hurt you? Well, now it might not hurt you but it might hurt Vegeta, oh yeah that's right…he doesn't care about you…" Her reflection finished.

The last sentence tore Pan in two. It infuriated her, but crushed at her at the same time, "Leave me alone!" She yelled, punched the mirror with both arms, sending pieces of shattered mirror all over the room, cutting her. She winced in pain, as the large pieces cut her arms, and stuck in them. She moved back and fell into the tub, where it hit her. She knew how she could end all her pain, all her suffering!

Slowly, Pan raised her bleeding right arm up and turned on the water, clogged the tub and allowed the water to cover her body. As unconsciousness and death slowly pulled at her.

"What was that?" Tigris asked, when she heard the screaming and broken glass. She could barely hear it over the music. _'NO!' She screamed over and over in her mind. In one out burst, she broke through the door. Vegeta ran quickly behind her into the room. The two searched over the room while Bulla stood in the doorway crying. _

"_Where is she?" Tigris asked, as soon as she asked the question, she answered it. She could see water pouring out from the bathroom and into the bedroom. The water was stained red and rushing from the bathroom. Vegeta paused the music, as Tigris walked over to the bathroom. She looked in; the large mirror was broken, with glass laying all around the floor, some large pieces some smaller. The sink was covered in blood, or so she thought, laying in the floor was hair? Large strains of black hair. Then she seen the tub, water flowing from the top of it. She searched in the tub for an energy when she felt Pan's and it was dropping rapidly, "Help!" Tigris yelled, as she ran across the broken mirror and over to the tub. She pulled Pan out of the tub. Tigris looked down at Pan, if she wouldn't have known Pan really well Tigris wouldn't have believed it was the same girl. Her long beautiful hair was completely gone and no longer black, but red. _

"_Vegeta, get in here! We got to get her to the hospital! You take her, me and Bulla will stay here clean up this mess and find out what happened." Tigris said, passing Pan over to Vegeta. He took her in his arms and looked down it her, it almost made him cry but he knew he didn't have the time for that, she was slowly slipping a way, "Go, Vegeta, Go! If you wait any longer she won't make it, if she even does now." Tigris demanded pushing Vegeta out of the bathroom. _

_He looked down at Pan, laying almost lifeless in his arms. A tear slipped down his check, as he flew out the window and towards the ER. _


	7. Chapter 7: Slipping Away

Vegeta rushed to the hospital as fast as he could. He was going so fast that the wind blew hard and fast into his face. But he didn't care. He just cared about getting that fading girl in his arms to the hospital. He didn't care if he went through hell, he was going to save her life. This girl, had grown to become so much to him over the past years and he didn't want to lose it now!

He would keep looking down at the girl, making sure her lips hadn't gone blue. As he looked at her, he seen how much she had changed over the years. How she had blossomed from this tomboy with an temper, to an graceful girl who had been pushed through hell and back. She had once been so happy and carefree. But now, she was hardly ever happy and was scared to step outside her bedroom, for free she'd be crushed again.

As Vegeta got closer and closer to the hospital he looked down at her, this time for much longer. Pan's once place skin, was even more pale then usual. Her perfectly pink lips where now almost an purple shade of blue. Her long beautiful black hair was gone and red. Pan looked so different without her hair. But Vegeta still thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. The wind from the speed he was flying was blowing her shoulder length hair into her face. He smiled, he thought it was cute. This wasn't the time for this! He had to save her!

"Damnit! If only I knew how to use instant transmission!" He cursed at himself, for never asking Kakarot how to do the technique.

A large red 'H' with West City above appeared before him. He dropped down in amazing speeds and ran through the emergency doors, holding Pan to him as close as he could get her to him. "Help!" He yelled as entered in the room, "She's dying!"

A blonde hair nursed quickly ran over to him, taking Pan from his arms and laying her on stretcher. A man, who Vegeta assumed was an Doctor, ran over to Pan and took out his flashlight and looked into Pan's eyes.

"What's her condition?" The Doctor asked, as he checked for her pulse. Seeing it was slipping quickly, he yelled for an difibulater to be on call.

"She not stable. Her arm has six gashes on each arm. Some looks like still containing glass." A nurse said as her and her fellow nurses, worked to get the IV in and the breathing machine on her.

Vegeta followed after them. He wasn't letting Pan out of sights again. He stood outside the room as he watched them work on Pan. They had gotten her shirt off of her and was working hard, to save her life. He watched in almost tears, he had never once cried in his life. But now he was brought to nothing but tears of sadness. The fear of losing a girl that he had soon developed feelings for.

A long beeping noise, jerked Vegeta from his thoughts as he looked back in the room containing Pan.

"Where losing her! We need that defibulator, stat! Start me off with 7 OCC." The doctor said as he reached for the handles. He placed them over Pan, "Ready? Ready? Go." He placed the defibulator onto Pan, causing her body to jump off the bed but still the long beeping noise remained.

"8 OCC this time." The Doctor said as he placed them back on Pan, "Ready? Ready? Go." He shocked her sending, her body rising off the stretcher once more.

A tear made its way out of Vegeta's eye as he watched the seen unfold. He was losing her. His heart slowly breaking, as Pan slowly slipped away. But then the beeps picked up into more then one flat line.

"She's back, get her on the breathing machine and check out her arm-" The Doctor started but an nurse distracted Vegeta from the conversation;

"Sir?" An brown haired nurse, walked up to Vegeta.

"Is she going to be okay?" Vegeta asked, whipping away the tears before he turned to the nurse. He's sayian pride no matter what, would not allow him to let an human see the Prince Of Saiyans in tears.

"She should be fine, but we are going to be keeping an eye on her. So she will have to stay here an couple days. If I may ask sir, how did this happen? I think I've seen her in here before, once for an attempted suicide. Do we need to take this as another attempt?" The nurse asked, Vegeta was enraged but he kept his calm.

"No it wasn't an attempted suicide. She slept her bathroom and hit the mirror on the wall. She laid there for ten minutes, before we finally found her. I think she hit her head on her fall down." Vegeta answered as calmly as he could.

"Okay, thank you. If you would please follow me into the waiting room; they are rushing her back into the OR to get the rest of the mirror out of her arm, but once she is out we can place her in her own private room. If you would like when they get her into recovery I can come get you?" The nurse smiled.

"Okay and yes please. My daughter, son and moth-..sister will be coming here soon. So I'll wait on them. Thank you." Vegeta said.

The nurse just smiled and lead Vegeta back into the ER waiting room. He sat there, in a very uncomfortable chair, waiting, on the others. He knew that if he left before they got there, they would flip out and think the wrong thing. So he sat there. Time slowed to crawl, seconds pass without word on Pan or Bulla and Tigris. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours. Vegeta's eyes soon begin to grow heavy with sleep. NO! He couldn't fall asleep. He had to stay awake! But his eyelids where growing so heavy and they burned so much. Maybe just ten minutes; what could ten minutes hurt? So he slowly let the sleep take him over. His eyes slowly closed, blurring all the surroundings. Soon his vision become dark. As his mind slowly slipped into an state of sleep.

Pan's eyes slowly opened, groaning as she sat up in her bed. Her head throbbed and her arms ached. Where was she? How did she get here? She asked herself as she looked around the room she was in. Well it wasn't really an room, but an cut out in an wall, with curtains separating her and other beds in the room. The curtain separating her and the bed next to her was pulled back; ever so slightly. She strained to see the woman next to her. The woman had long burgundy hair. Her eyes were closed, as the breathing tubes allowed her to breathe. Her face was cut and bruised and her left arm and right leg were in casts.

Pan watched as the girl's chest rose and dropped as she breathed.

"I see you're awake." A male's voice spoke. Sending an sharp pain through Pan's head, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by an bus. Where am I? and Who are you?" Pan asked as she moved her hands up to her face, rubbing her temples.

" It's expected after what you went through. I'm Dr. Hickory, you're in the recovery room in West City Hospital. You were in an accident and almost died. But we saved you, just in time." Dr. Hickory answered.

That's when it hit her. Everything that had happened; the date with Trunks, the conversation she heard in the bathroom, rushing home and into her bedroom, cutting and dying her hair, punching the mirror, and filling up the bathtub and getting in as death grabbed her and pulled her under. Pan cringed as she remembered it all, each and every detail as if it had just happened, "But, how did I get here?" She asked, in shock.

"A male brought you here. From the way it looked like, he was scared to death. I believe he was even crying. Would you like to see him? Now that you're awake. I'm sure he'd love to know how you're feeling." Dr. Hickory asked, as he checked some machines that Pan was hooked too.

"What color hair did he have?" Pan asked, she knew it wasn't Trunks and if for some reason it was, she didn't want to see him. He was the last person that she ever wanted to see.

"Dark brown, I do believe." Dr. Hickory answered.

'_Vegeta? If it was him, why was he crying?' _Pan thought, "Sure, you can get him." She answered.

Dr. Hickory just smiled and walked out of the room; leaving Pan alone in her little section of the room. Pan laid there, as tears start to fall from her eyes and she remembered the conversation she had overheard and everything else that night. Sure, she didn't care for Trunks. But the fact that he would do something like that to her, after he knew what all she had went through. She hoped, maybe, that he cared about her enough to not pull one of his moves on her.

As tears raced down her cheeks, her eyes got heavy. She soon fell fast asleep, not because she wanted to, but, because the anesthesia hadn't completely worn off.

Bulla and Tigris raced to the hospital, not long after Vegeta had left. Trunks had went into his room and hadn't come out. Tigris wanted to run in there and hurt him right on the spot. But she cared more about finding out about Pan and her son. She knew that this was going to tear Vegeta apart, and for Trunks sake, he better hope that Pan lives. If not, well, she didn't want to think about what Vegeta would do to Trunks, and Trunks probably didn't either.

Tigris sat in the passenger seat in the car, Bulla sat in the driver seat; spending to the hospital. Bulla was so worried about Pan, she was so scared that she had accomplished in taking her life away this time. She hoped not, but from the blood, it was possible. Just the image of the bathroom sent chills up her spin. The large mirror over the sink busted and in the floor, blood covering some pieces. Pan's long black hair laid all over the floor and sink, along with red hair dye. The bathtub was completely full off water that had been turned red when Pan climbed in and her arms and hair bled. Bulla had cleaned the mess up before they left, just in case Pan was to get to come home.

"Tigris…." Bulla started then stopped.

"Yes dear?" Tigris answered, watching the lights move fast past the car.

"Do you thin-think Pan is going to be alright?" Bulla finished.

"I can still feel her power level, I believe she's okay. I really wasn't worried that much about Pan, she's a strong girl, you should now that. But I was rather worried about your father." Tigris said, now looking at Bulla.

"Why was your worried about dad?" Bulla asked with an confused look. Every chance she had she looked at Tigris, waiting for an answer.

"Because," Tigris started then stopped, "Because, your father has developed feelings for Pan. He cares for her, that's why he didn't want Pan going on that date with Trunks. He knew Trunks would only hurt her." Tigris answered like she didn't want to but was being force to.

"Cares for her? Yeah I know, but I mean we all do." Bulla answered with an 'DUH' tone on her voice.

"Not that kind of caring. But the kind that an Prince would have towards his soon to be Princess. Ironic, but it's the best way to describe it." Tigris answered.

"You mean dad loves Pan? Like love love? Or just an love?" Bulla asked, confused once more.

"What's the difference? Isn't it love either way?" Tigris asked, this time she was confused. Sometimes this earthling language confused her, and she was an Goddess!

"When I say 'love' in this case I mean like an daughterly love and 'love love' is in the as an lover." Bulla answered her grandmother. Even though Tigris was stuck in a teenage body, due to dying at sixteen, she didn't know a lot about teen lingo.

"Then in this case, love love. I know it may weird you out but it's how Fate as planned it out. I knew this was going to happen, I just didn't know how. If Planet Vegeta was still around and Pan was to be born on that planet, she would've been taken as Vegeta's bride, and they would most likely have had kids already. But because something slipped through Fate's fingers. It was changed a little. But they are still destined to be together, just some fates were added into it." Tigris tried to explain but Bulla just looked at her, like she had spoke in some foreign language to her.

"What? You mean my dad and Pan were supposed to get married?" Bulla almost wrecked from the shock.

"Yes." Tigris answered.

This time Bulla didn't know what to say. It shocked her so much. She knew that the two were an awful lot a like, but the age difference was so great, that she had never really consider that they would be an couple. But now that she thought about, the two would be perfect for each other. Well, used too. Now Pan acted nothing like her younger self. Back before everything happened, Pan was just like Vegeta, only in an feminine way.

She snapped out of her thoughts as an radio came on the station, she looked at the clock, 12:00 AM. Bulla pressed down on the gas, a little more, causing the car to cruise on faster down the road. She wanted to hurry and get to Pan, not to mention her father.

"Sir?" Dr. Hickory asked, shaking Vegeta from his current sleeping state.

Vegeta just grunted and moved a little in his chair, and started sleeping back into sleep.

"Sir? Wake up!" The Doctor said again, this time shaking Vegeta a little harder.

This time Vegeta's eyes opened and he looked at the doctor. He almost flipped, but when he remember what had happened and realized this was the doctor that had saved Pan, he jerked awake. "Is Pan okay?" He asked in a frantic tone.

"Yes she's okay. We had to remove some pieces of mirror? I do believe it was, from her arm, and we had to revive her once. But other then that she'll be perfectly fine. She'll just need to stay in the hospital for an couple days, for observation. She's in the recovery room, if you wish to see her. It's going to be at least another hour before we can get her into a private room. But if you'd like you can go back there and sit with her." The doctor said, smiling.

When Vegeta found out that Pan was going to be fine, a heavy burden was lifted of his chest. She was going to be okay, the girl he had come to love, was going to be okay. "Yes, I'd like to see her."

"Hold on, a moment; I'll get a nurse to take you to her." Dr. Hickory answered and then walked away. He walked over to a blonde haired nurse, who nodded her head and smiled as the doctor asked if she would take Vegeta to see Pan.

The blonde headed nurse walked over to Vegeta, "Follow me sir." She said and walked away, Vegeta following behind her. He walked through two sets of large double swinging doors. He walked anxiously, he wanted to just run and find Pan; jerk her up in his arms and hold her there for the rest of his life. The nurse led him to an single door, where she stopped. She pushed a white button, that allowed her to open the door after an buzzing sound went off. The nurse opened the door and walked in through the door, Vegeta followed her.

In the room that they had walked in was a nurses' station and twelve or more sections in the walls. All containing at least two beds, some three. Some of the beds were occupied by patients; some of them were asleep and some awake, but just laying there. Then he spotted her, Pan, she was laying in a bed. Her eyes closed as her chest moved up and down ever so slightly. Her now short, and red hair was laying spread out across her face.

Vegeta basically ran over to where she laid and stood by her side. He looked down at her as she laid there, sleeping. She looked so beautiful in his eyes. His eyes took in every inch of her, from her new hair to the bandages covering her arms. He reached out and slowly moved the hair out of her face, as he sat next to her. The chair was on the right side of her bed, so he could see the woman on the other side of the curtain; he thought about if Pan looked like that, it would kill him.

"Pan," Vegeta started, "You probably can't hear me. But I thought I should tell you this anyway. I know this is completely unlike me, but you bring this out of me. You're the only person in this world, that means this much to me. You, mean more to me then my own children do. A hell lot more then Trunks at the moment, I don't even claim him as mine anymore. But anyways, I just thought I should let you know; that I care deeply for you. More so then I have anyone, or anything. More then fighting, training, becoming stronger then Kakarot…all of it. At first I thought of you as my daughter, but soon I realized that there was more to it then that. That deep down I wanted you to be mine, I wanted to have you. I should've said something, but I knew that you would only think that it was weird or that think I was trying to use you. I guess what I'm trying to say is…I love you Pan." Vegeta finished as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Vegeta didn't know this but Pan was awake, she just wanted to hear what he had to say. She listened to every word he spoke and with every word he spoke, her dream was coming true. All her life she had felt something for Vegeta; at first it was an idol, then as she grew older it grew into something else. It really stayed on her mind all the time when she turned seventeen. She would dream of them living happily together and once she even dreamt of them having sex. Which kind of freaked her out at first, but then she thought about it even more and realized that she wanted it. She wanted him to be her first everything; kiss, love and the one that she claimed as hers. When he placed that kiss on her check, she wished she had turned her head to where it was her lips. But she wanted to see what else he'd do, so she just laid there; acting as if she was still asleep. Vegeta never spoke again, but the silence meant more then anything.

Pan laid there; replaying what all he said, over and over in her head. Soon the anesthesia started kicking back in, pulling her back into sleep. For the first time in a long time, Pan fell asleep with an smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8: I Love You Too

Bulla rushed into the hospital, Tigris not far behind her. She was going at such enormous speeds that she almost busted through the sliding glass doors at the ER entrance. Bulla bent over panting, as she took in each face. Memorizing each tiny feature, trying to find her father. But when her eyes landed on each face to find her father not there, her heart sank. Had they been to late? No! Her father wouldn't have let it happen, he would make sure that she was okay!

"Bulla, now don't think the worst. Pan's okay, I can still sense her life force." Tigris spoke as she placed her hand on her granddaughter's shoulder. Bulla exhaled in relief, as a smile swam onto her face.

"Really? She's okay!" Bulla spoke with immense joy. A large relief washed away, leaving her shoulders clean and relaxed. "I want to see her! Let's go ask and see if they know where she is." Bulla said as she walked up to a large U shaped desk, with several busy and frantic working women behind it.

After a few moments of just standing there a brown haired nurse with periwinkle scrubs on , hung up her phone and walked over to Bulla and Tigris. "Can I help you ladies with something?" She asked in a gently but professional voice.

"Yes, could you please tell us where Pan Son is?" Bulla asked, placing her arms on top of the desk.

"I don't think we've had a girl come through her named Pan Son." The brunette nurse said back.

Little to the three women's knowledge, a doctor was listening in to their conversation. When he heard the name Pan, he thought back to what the muscular, dark haired man had said earlier. He had said that name, he was sure of it. The doctor placed his chart on the desk and approached the three women.

"Excuse me nurse, I'll take it from here." The doctor said, the nursed nodded and turned back to her business, "Now did this Pan happen to come in here with mirror in her arm? I do believe a spikey, brown haired male brought her in here. He was very ripped if I do say so myself"

"Yes! That's her and my father! Is she okay?" Bulla blurted out, grabbing a hold of the doctor's arm.

"Yes, she's is perfectly fine. She's in recovery with the male, if you would like to go see her. I don't know how much longer it will before we get her a room, but you're more then welcome to go see her. Oh yes, excuse me from not introducing myself, my name is Dr. Hickory. I was the one that helped you're Pan." Dr. Hickory spoke with a smile.

"Thank you Dr. Hickory, and yes we would like to see her." Tigris spoke.

The doctor smiled at the two, "Follow me, then if you please." He spoke and then turned and took off down the hallway the two girls following him.

They walked down a small hallway, with half white and half blue walls and white granite tiled floors. Many patients stood around outside their rooms. Some were walking themselves with their IV poles besides them, while others rolled through the hall in their black and blue wheel chairs. Some looked extraordinary healthy, like nothing was room with them. But their was those that looked almost like death walking, with paled skin and deep black circles surrounding their eyes. Bulla cringed as she passed each patient some, giving her looks of plea, while others smiled. They continued on down through two large double doors and down another hallway. This time all the doors in the hallway where closed and no one was out of their rooms. The hallways walls were the same as others, but the blue was a maroon color. The trio walked through another set of doors, this time leading into a large round room with a nurses station in the middle. Each of the walls had large openings with three curtains separating each hospital bed.

"She's right over there." Dr. Hickory as he pointed to a small room to the left of them. Bulla squealed in delight as they walked over to where Pan laid and her father sat.

"Whoa, stop Bulla!" Tigris whispered as they neared the room.

"What is it?" Bulla asked, her eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Listen, you're father's talking." Tigris replied. Both girls inched closer and closer to the room, making sure they went unnoticed. Tigris pushed her golden blonde hair behind one ear and leaned in close;

"Pan," Vegeta started, "You probably can't hear me. But, I thought I should tell you this anyway. I know this is completely unlike me, but you bring this out of me. You're the only person in this world, that means this much to me. You, mean more to me then my own children do. A hell lot more then Trunks at the moment, I don't even claim him as my own anymore. But, anyways, I just thought I should let you know; that I care deeply for you. More so then I have anyone, or anything. More then fighting, training, even becoming stronger then Kakarot…all of it. At first I thought of you as my daughter, but soon I realized that there was more to it then that. That deep down I wanted you to be mine, I wanted to have you. I should've said something, but I knew that you would only think that it was weird or think that I was trying to use you. I guess what I'm trying to say is…I love you Pan." Vegeta finished as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Tigris smiled as she heard her son spoke these strong and loving words.

"Did my dad really just say that? It was so sweet! I didn't know he had it in him." Bulla whispered to her grandmother in shock.

"Yes, even thought you're father maybe a cold hearted sayian warrior, he has his caring and sweet side to him that I've only ever seen you, and now Pan bring out of him. You're mother never once brought it out of him." Tigris answered back in a whisper.

After standing there for a moment, Tigris walked on over and into the room. Her son was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Pan laid in bed, her eyes closed and her chest slowly rising and lowering from the small breaths she took in her slumber.

"Pan-" Bulla started but when she seen her friend sleeping she stopped.

"You're finally here, I see." Vegeta spoke, startling Bulla. His eyes still closed.

"Yeah, we cleaned up before we left, just in case for some reason she would get to come home." Tigris spoke, taking a seat at the foot of Pan's bed, crossing her legs in under her.

"Well, unless you can heal her, she won't be going anywhere for a while." Vegeta spoke, opening his eyes and looking down at his mother. Till this day it still amazed him that he had such a young looking mother. To the unknowing eye, she looked like an ordinary teenager with an obsession with the Egyptian culture, not a fierce female warrior, who delivered a child and then the same day went out and fought an great battle. No one knew that this small, beautiful girl was the queen of a great race that had been whipped out, or that she had become a mother at such a young earth age. Her looks and powers were her greatest weapon of all. She could easily trick any opponent in battle.

"I can try, but wait till they give her a room. But Vegeta, will you follow me, I want to talk to you alone." Tigris said, standing up. Vegeta nodded and followed as his mother as she walked away, leaving Bulla with Pan. They walked till they were entirely alone. Before speaking Tigris looked around them, then turned back to Vegeta, "How are you doing my son?" Tigris asked placing her tiny hand on her son's right check.

"I'm okay, why would you ask?" Vegeta asked. Tigris' fierce aqua eyes looked up at her son. In her eyes, he looked exactly like his father. There was no trace of her in his looks, but if you looked deeper into his personality and attitude he was a lot like her.

"Don't lie to me, I am you're mother. I seen the look of absolute terror and pain on your face, when you seen her in that bathtub. I could read you like a book! I know you care for her, it's all over your body language when you're around her." Tigris spoke, placing her other hand on her son's face.

Vegeta just looked down at her, had he really been so easy to read? Could you just look at him and tell that he loved this small raven haired girl? He had been so careful to hide it, but his mother had seen it. Was she the only one? Or had others seen it as well.

"Don't worry my son, I don't think anyone other then myself could see it. But on the way over here, I told Bulla and to be quiet honest I believe she approved of it. Now let's go back over there, when Pan wakes up. We will leave you two alone, so you can tell her what you said to her when she was asleep, while she is awake." Tigris smiled, then brought her son's head down to her and placed a kiss on her forehead, the way he had done Pan.

The two walked back over to where Pan laid, still sleeping and Bulla sat playing on her touch phone. "Oh, you're back! They're getting ready to move her to a room and I called mother, and Goten and told them what happened. Mother said that Trunks could move in with them, cause she knew that if he didn't dad would kill him. She's also on her way here and Goten is on his way here, as we speak." Bulla spoke in a hurry, then took a deep breathe once she finished.

Tigris and Vegeta nodded in response and then they waited. Ten minutes passed till they were started to remove Pan's chords from the machines and readying her for transport to her private room. Three female nurses wheeled the sleeping Pan away and out double doors into the emptied maroon and white hallway and then into the crowded blue and white hallway, to double grey doors that opened to an elevator.

"We're taking her to the 5th floor, so you can catch the next one up." One of the nurses spoke. The grey doors closed before the others could reply.

Bulla reached and pressed one of the clear up arrow buttons and then waited. They watched as the number above the door went from 5 to 4 and finally down to 1. With a ding the two doors opened, revealing an emptied elevator. Vegeta, Bulla and then Tigris stepped into the elevator, before the doors closed. Bulla reached out and pressed 5 allowing the elevator to drop a bit and then take off, up. The elevator was silent. Bulla fiddled with her phone, most likely texting Goten. Vegeta stared straight ahead, anticipating the doors to open, while Tigris looked up at the mirror above her taking in her own reflection as he fiddled with a strand of hair. The elevator stopped, causing Vegeta to quickly look at the number on the digital screen, 3. He grunted, when the door opened allowing a couple and some friends into the elevator.

The group talked amongst themselves, till one of the boys seen Tigris, he smirked and walked over to her. She just looked at him not amused and started playing with her hair again.

"Hey there cutie, what's your name?" The boy asked, as he leaned up against the wall.

"Tigris, what about yours?" Tigris answered, unaware to the boys attempt at flirting.

"Jace, or whatever you want it to be." He answered, winking at her.

The elevator doors opened, "Come on, Tigris. We're here." Vegeta answered as he stepped out.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Jace, but I must leave you now. Have fun with your hand tonight." Tigris smiled, not realizing that she had read his thought and spoke them out loud.

Jace just looked at her, his mouth agape as she walked away. How had she known what he was thinking? His face turned red as his friends started to snicker. "Oh shut up!" he yelled as the door closed.

Tigris smiled as they walked away from the elevator and towards the nurse station. "Could you tell us where they took Pan Son too?" Vegeta asked as they approached the circled desk.

The nursed nodded as she typed on the computer, "Uhm, room 505. That is down this hallway to your left and on the left side of the hallway." The nursed answered, pointing to a hallway with half white and green walls. Vegeta nodded in thanks and then walked on down the hall way to Pan's room. Like the maroon and white hallway, there was patients out roaming the hallways going to unknown places, this way and that. Vegeta stepped into the room, his daughter and mother not far behind.

The room that Pan in was spacious and quiet large. Their looked to be a balcony, which was odd for a hospital, in the middle of the room was Pan's bed. To the right of her bed was a door leading to a bathroom, on the wall was a TV and two chairs facing the TV.

"Hey guys." Pan spoke, startling Bulla. Vegeta just looked at her in awe. He took in her now shoulder length burgundy red hair, the bandages on her arms and the small cuts on her face. Even though she had been literally to death back, she looked so beautiful.

"PAN!" Bulla squealed as she took off towards the bed and grabbed Pan in a tight hug, "I'm so glad you're okay!" Tears threaten to pour down her face.

"Bulla…squeezing…to…tight…" Pan gasped out.

"Oh sorry, I'm just so glad you're okay, I couldn't imagine it if you was gone!" Bulla spoke, as she released her friend. Some small tears escaping her eyes and rolling down her check.

Vegeta didn't say anything he just walked out the doors and looked out onto to the sleeping city that lay below them. He was so happy she was okay, but he was scared that Pan would think he was weird for feeling for her. Even though she was asleep, he still felt like she heard him.

Pan watched as Vegeta walked out of the room. She frowned, why was he leaving her? When only moments ago he was pouring out how he felt. Slowly, Pan threw the white sheet and yarned blanket off her and stood up, pulling the all to revealing hospital gown down. Wincing, she pulled the IV out of her arm, and the chords off her. Bulla and Tigris just watched as she done so. Bulla tried to stop her, but Tigris stuck her arm out and shook her head.

Pan slowly made her way over to the balcony door. She looked at Vegeta as he watched the city that he had saved so many times, years before. She started to speak but then stopped and moved closer. Vegeta didn't move, he remained still.

"I love you too…" Pan finally managed to get out. Vegeta turned around and looked at her, with questioning eyes, "I don't think you're weird for caring for me cause I do you too! Ever since I was a little girl, at first it was a like an idol or a hero, but as I grew older the feeling changed into something that I knew was more. Even when my whole life turned for the worse, when I was around you I felt safe and happy." Pan spoke, moving closer and closer to Vegeta. He looked down at her, as soon as she was close enough to him.

Tigris and Bulla watched as Pan moved closer and closer to Vegeta, listening to ever word she spoke. They both smiled, Bulla even let a few sweet tears slide down her face.

"I-" Vegeta started to speak but Pan stopped him with her finger.

"Sh.." She said and then done something she never thought she would ever do, she leaned up and kissed him. Vegeta looked absolutely stunned, but then he wrapped her arms around her small frame and kissed her back.


	9. Chapter 9: Happily Ever After

Tigris watched with a smile. Pan's fate was finally turning to her liking. She knew that as long as she was with her son that there would be no more pain, sorrow or torture for Pan. That all would be just like a fairy tale, where the brave prince would save his poor damsel in distress from the evil dragon, and make her his princess. That way they could live in his castle forever, and be happily ever after. It was a story worth sharing Tigris believed. The perfect modern day fairy tale.

As Vegeta kissed Pan, she felt like the whole world around came to a pause. Time slowed to a crawl, as her dreams started to come true. Everything bad her life was forgotten and all she wanted was to be happy with her prince. Vegeta pulled away, taking her face in hands and pushing his forehead against hers and looked deep into those dark crimson eyes. He could see all the pain from her be erased as she looked back into his eyes. Then, for the first time in what seemed like ages, Pan actually smiled. Not a fake smile, that she used every day, but a real heart felt smile. Vegeta's heart fluttered as he watched this tiny girl, who was know his, show that beautiful smile that he had missed in all the years it had be absent.

"Is Pan smiling?" Bulla asked in shock as she watched her best friend smile. She couldn't believe it! She had tried so hard, for so long to find a way to make Pan actually smile! And here it was in front of her the whole time. All she would've had to do was hook up her father and Pan. But she never once thought about it. She always believed that Pan had liked Trunks, but was to scared to admit. So she basically forced her best friend on a date with the wrong guy.

"Yes, she is. It's such a beautiful smile isn't it?" Tigris said, smiling herself. Bulla smiled back as she watched her father and best friend fall in love with one another. It warmed her heart to know that after all the hurt Pan had been through it was gone, for good.

"Pan," Vegeta started, "I want you to know that as long as you're with me, you'll never hurt again. I promise you that. I'll make sure that nothing bad ever happens to you. I'll risk my life for it." He finished, still holding his face to hers.

Pan nodded. She couldn't believe that after all these years of hiding and waiting. All these years of being scared of what people would think, her prince was finally all hers. Pan wrapped her tiny, weak arms around his strong muscular form and laid her head on his chest. She counted how many times his chest would raise and fall again. His heart beat was loud in her ears, but was soothing. It was the kind of soothing that a child would get from their mother's voice, or a baby with a mobile and it's song. She loved being able to hear it. After standing there for a few moments, Vegeta swooped Pan up in his arms and carried her back to her hospital bed.

"Mother, could you see if you can heal her? So we could get out of here!" Vegeta grumbled, in his normal tone.

Tigris smirked, that was her son for sure. Being happy one minute and then back to the big and bad guy he was. "Yes, I can try. But it may take a while." Tigris spoke as she moved herself and a chair closer.

Pan, Bulla and Vegeta watched as Tigris sat down in the chair, crossing her tiny, toned legs in under her body. She outstretched her arms, allowing her drooping waterfall sleeves to lay on the bed. Her wrist and body jingled as she positioned herself. "Now just relax." Tigris spoke as a bright purple glow illuminated her hands. Immediately Pan could feel her magic working on her body. She winced as a stinging sensation shot throughout her body from her wounds, as they slowly began to heal.

"It will take be an hour or two, to have her completely healed. So you two can just sit back and relax." Tigris spoke, as she tried to blow a piece of golden hair out of her face.

Pan watched as the Goddess went to work. Then a thought popped up into her head. This could be the perfect time to ask Tigris, her story. To ask her how she had become so powerful. "Uh, Tigris?" Pan stuttered.

"Yes, child?" Tigris spoke in a motherly tone, not moving her concentration of her hands.

"I was wondering, how…exactly did you know become the queen of Planet Vegeta and so strong?" Pan finally managed to blurt out, but blushed from embarrassment. She was afraid that everyone but her knew.

"Yeah, Tigris tell us! I've always wondered that!" Bulla said in a bubbly tone as she plopped down across the room, in the other chair. Slowly, but quickly, she scouted the chair next to Pan's bed.

"Well, if you girls would like to know I suppose I could tell you." Tigris answered.

"Oh please!" Bulla pleaded. She held her hands together, the way a child would they begged their parents for something.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you, but only cause it will pass the time!" Tigris answered, finally giving up on blowing the strand out her face, she took her right hand placed the fallen strand behind her ear. Bulla perked up. "It all started a long time ago on Planet Vegeta. My parents were third class sayians, barely having enough food to prove for themselves, not to mention their six daughters. One day while my father was out on a mission, he came across this strange woman, who was trapped. She begged my father to help her, she said in return she would reward him. My father being the desperate man he was, obliged. He held the woman out of the hole she had been trapped in. The woman thanked and told him that she had power beyond on his belief and that when he returned home he would see that all his worries would be over! Then in a flash the woman disappeared. My father wondered what she had talked about, but he would never be able to see for himself. For a large meteor struck the planet, before he could get off, whipping out everything and everyone on the planet." Tigris paused, a sorrowful looked crept onto her beautiful face, causing wrinkles to crease her angelic skin.

"What happened then?" Bulla, who anxiously rocked back and forth in her sit, asked.

"Well, my mother was told the news that he had perished in battle, it destroyed her, but it hurt her even more to know that she would have to start working for food. But then one of my sisters, her name was Tierra, called to my mother who quickly ran to her side. When my mother got there she looked in amazement, for her dead garden was alive and growing crops, unlike it ever had! My mother asked her what she had done and Tierra explained that she didn't do anything but touch a plant, which caused her hands to grow green, then the plant was blooming. My mother looked in awe as my sister demonstrated to her what she had done. It was true! My sister could cause plants to live once more from her mere touch. Weeks soon passed and she soon discovered that each one of her daughters had certain powers, our hair and eye colors began to change, to match that of what our powers symbolized." Tigris took a breathe, "As word of these amazing girls spread, it soon got to the king, Vegeta's grandfather, about us. People in the castle talked about how my sisters and I were supposedly the most beautiful women to ever live on Planet Vegeta. The king soon took great interest, do to him having a non-betrothal son. He declared that once we were old enough, he would come with his son, and pick one of us out. That lucky girl would come back to the castle with them and live with them. Then once they were of age, they could birth his grandkids and be the new Queen. So, when we turned 7 the king and the prince, came and carefully observed each of my sisters. I, on the other hand, was not appreciated of being picked like lambs to go to the slaughterhouse, plus I was very adventurous. So I climbed a top the house and waited. After their arrival, my mother noticed me missing and hunted everywhere for me. Finally, my youngest sister Eira gave me away. My mother came out and called for me, and I jumped down. Now back then whenever royalty came to visit your home, not only was it an honor but it was privilege, so our mother had us each dresses made. Each of my sisters wore their dress and was clean, but me. I was in a ragged dress, barefoot and covered in dirt. My mother tried to get me to go clean up but I refused, this amused the king and my attitude caught that of the prince. After a mere moment, he chose me and I was taken away to the castle, where I was raised. I did get to see my family, but not as often as hoped. Then when I turned sixteen, I became with child and had him. Then as soon as I delivered him, I took off in war." Tigris finished, pulling her hands back from Pan's now completely healed body.

Pan looked down in awe, it was the story of a true Goddess, but then again it didn't explain how she came to know she was a Goddess, or how she died.

Bulla had been obviously thinking the same thing, or close to it cause she spoke up, "That's an amazing story! But it doesn't explain how you knew you were a Goddess, or how you died!" She pleaded.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot about that." Tigris said, rubbing her arm as she smiled, "Well you see, when Frieza heard that King Vegeta, had a child, he devised a plan that on that child's 5th birthday he would "take" him to his ship, but I knew it was a lie. I knew what he had planned so I protected him with my life and Frieza knew it would not be easy, so he turned my own sister against me and we fought, were we both lost our lives. That's when I found out we were Goddess, these people, that I believed to be the Kai's, came to me and explained it all to me. It turned out that the woman had been the one captured and she blessed his children with magical abilities of Goddess. She called us the, Goddess Warriors." Tigris finished.

Vegeta listened from afar as the mysterious story of his mother had been revealed. He had known the story, but didn't know he had been the only one. But his thoughts were stolen away when someone came running through the door.

"Where's Pan? Is she okay?" The all too familiar male voice spoke. It was deep, but deep that Vegeta's, it was wise and carefree. It also contained a voice, that only a Son could have.

Bulla perked up when she heard the voice and jerked her around, her beautiful long aqua hair smacking Tigris in the face. Tigris wrinkled her nose, in response to the tickling hair passing by it. Pan looked up, a small smile playing at her lips.


	10. Chapter 10: Helpess

Goten rushed into the hospital room. A frantic and grief stricken look on his face. He didn't know the whole story, but he knew that Pan had been hurt and that's all he carried about. All he knew was that he had to get to his niece, he was all she had left. He had been away on some business for Bulma, when Bulla called and told him that Pan had been taken to the ER with life threatening conditions. At that moment, he dropped everything and took off in amazing speeds to get to the only Son member left.

"Where's Pan? Is she okay?" He blurted as he barged through the doors. He looked around to find Pan laying in bed, with Tigris and Bulla sitting next to her. Vegeta was propped against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, uncle Goten! I'm fine." Pan got out, as she tried to stand up.

"Be careful child, I may have healed you, but your body will still be weak for a few days. So until that weakness wears off, I want you laying around." Tigris spoke as she stood up from her seat.

"Pan, are you really okay? Is there anything you need? What happened? I should've never left you!" Goten quickly spoke as he moved closer to his niece.

"I'm okay, I promise. It was just a little accident nothing to worry about. Now if you don't mind I would like to go now, I hate hospitals!" Pan said, trying once more to raise herself out of her hospital bed.

But before she could get a few inches off the bed a sharp pain shot through her, sending her back down onto her bed. Vegeta rushed over to her in one frantic motion. Before anyone had any time to blink he had Pan in his arms, and was asking if she was okay.

"Mother told you to take it easy, but I guess your to stubborn to listen." Vegeta said, smirking.

"I'm fine. I just stumbled is all." Pan lied, but frowned her face. She didn't like being helpless, it made her feel weaker then she knew she already was. Even if it meant that she could be in Vegeta's arm, she hated feeling so weak.

"Don't you lie to me, little one. I know that you're hurt and until you're perfectly healed, I'm not going to let you leave my sight." Vegeta spoke, as he placed a kiss on her small pale lips.

Goten looked in awe, it was quite obvious he had missed something and he wasn't to sure if he wanted to know what it was or not. But when he seen the smile on Pan's face, an actual real life smile. He didn't care what he had missed, he knew that Vegeta made her happy. That maybe now, she would forget all things bad that ever happened to her and start over. If being with Vegeta meant that Pan would stop the attempts on taking her life or stop the hurting that she has learned that life gives you nothing but pain and sorrow.

"I'll fill you in later!" Bulla said, walking over to Goten. Goten nodded to blue haired beauty. Sometimes it shocked him on how much Bulla reminded him of her mother. She even had that same attitude as Bulma, although her temper was more of her father's temper, but other then that she was just like another Bulma.

"Mother, we are leaving. Go sign Pan out of the hospital, please. I want to get her back and in bed as soon as I can." Vegeta said, "Pan, wrap your arms around my neck and hold on." He finished. Pan done as she was told and wrapped her small fragile arms around his masculine neck and buried her pale face into his chest, taking in the sweet aroma that surrounded him. She loved that she finally had someone that would protect her from all the hurt in the world, someone that would make sure that nothing bad ever happened to her again.

Tigris nodded and took off out the door as Vegeta took off the balcony and into the sky and off towards Capsule Corp. Bulla and Goten watched as they were left alone in the hospital room.

"So what exactly caused Pan to be placed in intensive care? And how does your grandmother have a way of signing Pan out?" Goten asked, puzzled. In all the times he, his brother, Trunks, his father and now Pan had been placed into intensive care, he knew that there was no way of getting out and it had to take something more then a little accident to place them in here.

Bulla looked at the man she had begin to care for, but like Pan she was to scared of rejection to say anything. Then she begin to explain everything to Goten, the date with Trunks, the girls at the movie theater, Pan rushing home and into her bedroom, where she cut off her hair and dyed it, the broken mirror and bath tub. By the time Bulla had to explain everything to Goten, his heart had broken twice and a new hatred for his best friend begin to broil within him. He wanted so badly to get a hold of Trunks and make him pay for what he done to his niece, but he knew all to well that once Vegeta got a hold of him, he wouldn't have too.

Vegeta flew high above the city with his princess in his arms. Building after building passed by from underneath them. People rushed throughout the city and off to place that neither of them knew or cared about. All that mattered to them was one another, that they had each other. That the Prince had finally found his long last princess and he wasn't going to let her go.

"Vegeta?" Pan's weak voice spoke, so many thoughts buzzing around her head. She needed answers and there was no way they could be answered then to ask.

"Yes little one?" Vegeta asked, a happy tone in a voice that Pan had never heard before, but that she loved. It made her smile, to know that she was able to bring out a side of him that no one else had or ever could. That made her special.

"How long have you, you know cared for me?" Pan asked, blushing as red as a rose.

Vegeta smirked, when he could feel the heat off her small cheeks on his chest. "For sometime, little one." He answered like it was nothing, like he didn't have to strain to get through the embarrassment or shyness.

Pan smiled, she didn't need to know how long that sometime was. All that wanted to know was that it was longer then just a short while, that it was longer then what she had thought it had been. Her life was finally taking a turn for the better, she was happy again. She had everything she had ever wanted, carrying her home. Where they would live together and be happy. They would live in their castle as prince and princess, just like she had dreamt when she was a child.

Soon the two made it to Capsule Corp., the grounds was empty and Trunks' room was clear. There was nothing in that house that showed he had once lived there. It was obvious, he wanted to be gone before his father could get his hands on him. To be honest, Pan may have hated Trunks but she felt sorry for him if Vegeta was to ever get a hold of him. Vegeta walked passed Pan's bedroom door and down to his own. Pan had never been in Vegeta's room but once, when she and Bulla were little girls and they were playing. But Vegeta quickly ran them out, claiming they had no business playing in his room and that they needed to be outside or rather elsewhere. It was strange to Pan that the same man that had been so 'scary' when she was little was the man that she had grown to love.

Vegeta moved to the door, which slid open as he grew near. The room on the other side of the door was dark and cold, there was no light other then a small light that was leaked through the bottom of the bathroom door. The room was cold enough that Pan shivered as Vegeta made his way in, he held her close as her frail body shook. In the middle of the room was a bed with black bedding. The comforter looked silky and smooth.

"Rest here, while I go get you something more comfortable then that old hospital gown." Vegeta said, as he walked over to his bed and gently placed Pan down. Her body ached as he done so, causing Vegeta to frown a little.

"I'm okay, really." Pan said smiling, even though she was hurting.

Vegeta still concerned, nodded and turned out of the room. Pan's tense body relaxed as she slowly slid down the silky comforter. The bed was the softest bed she had ever laid on. The mattress that laid beneath her sunk a little, allowing her sore body to some relief. Pan took in her surroundings, the walls of the room were a dark navy color with carpeting to match. The bed and furniture in the room were all dark mahogany and black. To the right of the bed was the door to the bathroom and to the left of the bed was a closet.

Vegeta returned in the room, almost as quickly as he left with a tank top and shorts. "This was all I could find." He said throwing the clothes to Pan and started to turn to leave.

Pan reached for this clothes and tried to remove her own, but the pain that shot through her arms was overwhelming, causing a scream to escape the female sayian's lips. Vegeta rushed over to her in a hurry.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Vegeta asked in a worried frantic.

"I'm fine, but I don't think I can raise my arms to change my clothes." Pan replied, "I need help changing…" She whispered the last part, as a blush crept onto her face.

Vegeta nodded and took the clothes from the sore red headed girl. Pan turned her head away as he slowly begin to untie the back of the hospital gown and slipped it down her shoulders. The cold sensation the rushed through her chest, sent chill bumps all over her body. Pan blushed even more when he pulled the gown's top down, revealing her all to bare chest. But Vegeta didn't stop he continued on placing her tank top of her head and helped her pull her arms through the straps. Next he reached around her body and untied the body proportion and begin to pull it away. Pan's face, by this time was as red as it had ever been. This was the first time that any male other then her father, grandfather and uncle had seen her without anything on and even when they did she was only a few years old, not a grown woman. Vegeta pulled away the hospital gown and threw it to the edge of the bed.

"Now tell me if I hurt you, okay?" Vegeta said as he slowly slipped the shorts over her feet and onto the lower part of her leg,. Gently he pulled the shorts up and over her knees and thighs and finally up over Pan's underwear. "Is it that better?" Vegeta asked, looking up to see an almost glowing Pan. Her face was beyond red, it was almost a purple shade. He smirked. "What's the matter, little one?" He asked, still with that sinister smirk on his face. Pan couldn't do anything but blush anymore. "Don't worry little one, I love you. Now I'm going to go get you soup, you need to eat. It will help you regain you're strength." He placed a kiss on her forehead as he walked out of the room.

Pan laid back on the bed as her blazing cheeks begin to cool. He was right, he loved her no matter what and would never do anything to make her feel uncomfortable. Pan smiled faintly at the thought of Vegeta trying to fix something other then a busted gravity machine. She wished that only she had enough strength to walk downstairs and see the sayian prince struggle with cooking, it had to be amusing. But that amuse soon left when she sensed a strange power level. She couldn't tell where it was or who it was, but the vibe it gave off wasn't good.

Then in a flash there was a white haired male in the room, standing next to her. "Well hello there, dear princess." He smiled, revealing a sharp toothed smile.

Pan gasped, "Wh-Who are you?"

"That's none of your concern, now play nice and come along with me!" The white haired male, spoke harshly.

Pan let out a scream as the man lunged onto her grabbing her, surely Vegeta heard her and would be here to rescue her.

"Shut up, you little brat! You're just making things harder on yourself." The male said as he placed a folded up napkin over her nose and mouth. Pan tried to scream but her mouth couldn't form the words. Her eyelids begin to grow heavy and her head begin to spin. Pan's eyes closed as she laid in the white hair males arms, his smile turning into a smirk, "See I told you, you were only making things harder on yourself." Then the while hair male and Pan disappeared, leaving no trace they had been there at all.

"Pan? Are you okay?" Vegeta rushed into the bedroom. But it was empty. He was for sure he had heard Pan scream and when he did he took off in a flash to get here, but it was to late. Pan was gone. "Pan! Where are you?" He screamed as he tore his bedroom and Capsule Corp apart. She just had to be here, she had to somewhere. He promised her he would never let anything happen to her and he wasn't about to go back on her promise.

After searching the entire house, he dropped to his knees as he power level shot up and he turned into a super sayian, then super sayian two and then to super sayian four. "PAN!" He screamed in anger as tears slowly slid there way out of his eyes. For the first time in ages, he felt helpless.


End file.
